Sudoku y psicoanálisis
by Cris Snape
Summary: Percy está perfectamente. Él no necesita ir a visitar a ningún psicomago, aunque no haya casi nadie que esté de acuerdo con él. Al menos Audrey no es un viejo gordo y calvo que le anima a ver figuras en manchas de tinta.


**SUDOKU Y PSICOANÁLISIS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter le pertenece a J.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Como algunos de vosotros podéis observar, he decidido retirar el fic "Something Stupid" para colgar los diferentes capítulos como historias independientes, puesto que eso es lo que son. Me da mucha pena la pérdida de los comentarios que me habíais dejado, pero creo que es mejor así. Perdonad las molestias. Un saludo.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Aún en contra de su voluntad, Percy llegó a la conclusión de que el Ministro de Magia era un hombre estúpido y de ideas extravagantes. No lo había reconocido en voz alta, por supuesto, pero mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos del ministerio se preguntaba si no sería conveniente relevarlo de sus funciones.

Antes solía pensar que Kingsley Shacklebolt era un tipo inteligente, prudente y muy diplomático. Creía que su carácter temblado y sus grandes capacidades mágicas lo convertían en el candidato perfecto para dirigir los designios de los magos y brujas de Inglaterra. Quizá durante algún tiempo sus preferencias fueron distintas, pero de un tiempo a esta parte había empezado a creer en Shacklebolt y no le daba miedo reconocerlo en voz alta. Sin embargo, esa mañana sus pensamientos eran bien diferentes. Dudaba mucho que un hombre que se preocupara por cosas como aquella –y que escuchara las protestas de su madre- pudiera ser un mandatario adecuado.

Las cosas habían empezado a ir mal una semana antes. Percy había estado dedicando el noventa y nueve por ciento de su tiempo a hacer lo que más le gustaba en el mundo: ser un funcionario del Ministerio. Pero, al parecer, a hombres como su padre, Shacklebolt y su jefe del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos no les parecía muy normal que, un día, a Percy le diera por ponerse a gritar en mitad de la oficina que compartía con una docena de compañeros de trabajo y lanzara unos cuantos hechizos insignificantes a un par de insufribles incompetentes. Ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de que Percy había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Había tenido mucha paciencia, pero cuando no le presentaron ese informe sobre la importancia del cambiar el color de los polvos flú, no pudo soportarlo más y les dijo la verdad. Que eran unos inútiles, unos vagos y que si no fuera por él el Departamento sería un desastre. Después, los había transformado en un par de perezosos gordos y peludos, demostrándole al mundo lo que eran realmente.

A su jefe eso no le había gustado. Decía que Percy no estaba autorizado a dar órdenes a sus compañeros ni podía vigilar el trabajo de los demás. Por supuesto, el haberlos transformado en animales no ayudó mucho. Había querido abrirle un expediente y expulsarlo de su puesto durante unos días, pero su padre había intervenido y, con él, Shacklebolt.

Percy no entendía cómo podían afirmar que necesitaba ayuda de ese tipo. No le parecían más que tonterías _muggles _y, además, el siempre fue un hombre muy centrado. El más responsable de todos sus hermanos y un trabajador incansable. Que hubiera perdido los estribos una vez no significaba que fuera propenso a sufrir crisis nerviosas. Aunque, para ser sincero, aquel no había sido el primer estallido. Sus compañeros solían decir que era un poco mandón y no había muchos que le dirigieran la palabra. Percy ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. En Howgarts la gente solía interrumpir sus conversaciones cuando él pasaba cerca. Después de todo, había sido prefecto y su obligación era la de mantener el orden. No le extrañaba nada que en el Ministerio pasara lo mismo, aunque algunas veces era un poco raro porque él ya no tenía la obligación de mantener ninguna clase de orden.

En cualquier caso, Percy estaba seguro de que exageraban. Por más que su padre se hubiera mostrado encantado, por más que su madre prácticamente le hubiera obligado a aceptar aquella clase de dudosa ayuda, Percy no creía que ningún psicomago pudiera darle lecciones sobre cómo relacionarse con sus compañeros de trabajo. No las necesitaba y, sin embargo, allí estaba.

Imaginaba que tras la puerta de aquel despacho se encontraría con un tipo anciano, de pelo blanco y siniestramente parecido a Albus Dumbledore que le invitaría a tumbarse en un diván y le instaría a hablarse sobre el hámster mascota que nunca tuvo de niño. Hubiera querido darse media vuelta y olvidarse de esa tontería, pero el temor de ver manchado su impoluto expediente laboral fue más fuerte y golpeó el portón de madera con firme determinación. Esperó la respuesta unos segundos y no pasó nada. Frunció el ceño y volvió a llamar. Él estaba siendo extraordinariamente puntual, pero al parecer su psicomago no era un hombre muy considerado. Llamó de nuevo, decidiendo que si no obtendría respuesta volvería al trabajo. Nadie podría culparlo a él si el doctor no aparecía y se libraría de eso para siempre.

Golpeó la puerta por tercera vez y sonrió con extraña satisfacción. A Percy siempre le había gustado cumplir con todas sus obligaciones, incluidas aquellas que no le agradaban, pero librarse de esa entrevista con un desconocido era fabuloso. Durante un segundo se preguntó si su jefe no tendría razón y no estaría un poco perturbado. No era normal en él intentar escaquearse. Se repitió que todo estaba bien y se dio media vuelta, enfilando el pasillo sin que sus labios dejaran de esbozar una traviesa sonrisilla.

Era curioso que en aquella planta del Ministerio no hubiera tanta gente como en otras. De hecho, mientras regresaba a su puesto de trabajo sólo vio a una chica menuda caminando en dirección contraria. Parecía tener prisa y cargaba con unos cuantos pergaminos. Tenía el pelo negro, tan corto como el de un hombre y tan puntiagudo que Percy estuvo seguro de que se pincharía si lo tocaba, y usaba unas gafas de montura de pasta que parecían recién sacadas de alguna tienda de diseño italiano. El ruido de sus tacones al golpear el suelo era casi cautivador y a Percy le pareció que el vestido azul de gasa debía ser mucho más fresco que las túnicas de brujo. Iba a inclinar la cabeza a modo de saludo cuando la chica frenó en seco, miró a su alrededor y le habló directamente a él.

-¿Es usted Percy Weasley?

Su voz era tan aguda que resultaba un tanto ridícula y molesta. Percy arrugó la nariz y miró a su alrededor como si esperara encontrar a alguien más en ese pasillo. Por supuesto, estaban solos y él se vio obligado a responder.

-Sí. Soy yo.

-¿Ya se iba? –La chica acomodó los pergaminos y se las apañó para sacar una mano y extenderla hacia Percy –Es una suerte que lo haya encontrado. Soy Audrey Munch. Lamento muchísimo el retraso. He tenido que ir a San Mungo y... ¡Bah! No creo que le interese.

Percy frunció el ceño y apretó la mano de la chica. Realmente no sabía por qué ella parecía conocerlo y tampoco entendía por qué tenía que saber que se llamaba Audrey Munch, pero decidió ser amable y educado, como –casi-siempre.

-¿Puede ayudarme con todo esto? –Sin esperar respuesta, le dio unos cuantos pergaminos. Percy se sintió tan aturdido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un segundo después, seguía a la chica por el mismo camino que recorriera antes dos veces seguidas –Todo esto es un follón. Hace apenas un mes que me he instalado y todavía ando de acá para allá con los informes de mis pacientes. He pedido un asistente, pero al parecer no he hecho méritos para ganar uno. Es una suerte que lo haya encontrado a usted, señor Weasley. Y no sólo para hacerle cargar con todos esos documentos, sino para evitar su huida. ¿No pensaba darme ni cinco minutos de cortesía?

Percy parpadeó. Se sentía un poco aturdido y, tras meditar durante un par de segundos, llegó a la conclusión de que esa chica de pelo negro y nariz achatada debía ser el tipo anciano que le preguntaría cosas raras y le obligaría ver formas en borrones de pintura negra.

-¿Usted es el psicomago del que habló Benedict?

-Así es –La chica sonrió con orgullo y se las apañó para abrir la puerta del despacho –No ha podido librarse de mi tan fácilmente, señor Weasley. Pase y cierre la puerta. Puede dejar los pergaminos sobre la mesa.

Percy obedeció. No sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, pero siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra y centró su atención en la estancia mientras la chica agitaba la varita y abría las cortinas y archivaba los pergaminos al mismo tiempo. La habitación estaba muy bien iluminada, pintada en un suave tono azul y con muebles en color más claro. Percy vio el temido diván y el escritorio que permanecía ordenado y limpio con total pulcritud. Debía reconocer que eso le gustaba. El ambiente era demasiado acogedor para lo que él suponía que sería y cuando miró de nuevo a la chica, descubrió que se estaba poniendo una túnica blanca y que preparaba pergamino y pluma.

-Quisiera dejarle clara una cosa, señora Munch –Dijo antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir algo más.

-Señorita Munch –Ella le interrumpió con una sonrisa condescendiente en la cara, como si supiera lo que iba a decirle. Percy sólo parpadeó y siguió hablando.

-Señorita Munch –Dijo con cierto sonsonete –No creo que esta reunión vaya a servir de nada.

-¿No lo cree?

-Voy a ser franco con usted. Todo esto me parece una soberana estupidez. Yo estoy perfectamente. Sólo he venido porque Benedict insistió.

Por eso y porque su madre había amenazado con no hacer ni un solo pastel de manzana hasta que no aceptara la propuesta de Shacklebolt y su jefe, pero la psicomaga no necesitaba saber eso.

-Por supuesto.

Con más aplomo del que cabía esperar, Audrey Munch rodeó su escritorio y leyó detenidamente el informe preliminar que alguien –seguramente el señor Benedict- había hecho. Percy esperó a que ella hiciera algún comentario, como que estaba obsesionado con el trabajo o que no se llevaba bien con sus compañeros, pero ella se quedó callada y terminó sentada junto al diván, con los brazos cruzados y paseando la vista por toda la habitación. Dos minutos después, Percy se hartó de esperar y se acercó a ella, sin llegar a tomar asiento.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Nada –Audrey se encogió de hombros con una tranquilidad que resultaba un tanto irreal.

-¿Nada?

-Usted cree que esta reunión es una tontería y yo no pienso obligarlo a hablar. Puede sentarse si quiere. No será muy cómodo para usted pasar toda una hora en pie.

Percy parpadeó. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos y esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderle. No supo muy bien porqué, pero terminó sentado sobre el diván, con la espalda recta y su atención centrada en la psicomaga. Ella siguió callada, aunque ahora hacía algunos garabatos distraídos sobre el pergamino.

-Munch –Dijo el chico al cabo de otro par de minutos, sintiéndose cada vez un poco más incómodo en mitad de aquel tenso silencio –Había un funcionario en el Ministerio que se llamaba Munch.

-Eric –Audrey alzó la vista y le sonrió otra vez. Era bastante agradable esa sonrisa, tranquilizadora a pesar del tono de voz –Era mi tío. Se encargaba de revisar las varitas de todos los visitantes del Ministerio.

-Sí –Percy suspiró- ¿Dónde está ahora?

-En un lugar mejor, espero. Murió en la guerra.

Percy no pudo decir nada. Tenía la sensación de que había metido la pata al mencionar a ese hombre, pero no vio tristeza en los ojos de la chica. Se la veía igual de tranquila que antes. O realmente no estaba afectada, o era muy buena disimulando sus sentimientos.

Pasaron otro rato sin decir nada. Percy había empezando a mirarse las uñas, seguro de que aquello estaba siendo una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. No terminaba de entender la actitud de la chica y, un poco cansado ya de aquella situación, volvió a hablar.

-¿No se supone que debería hacerme algunas preguntas absurdas?

-Usted no quiere responderlas, señor Weasley, y a mí me pagarán igual, hable o no hable conmigo. No pienso obligarle a hacer algo que no quiera.

-Para empezar, estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad. No me parece que pasar una hora semanal en absoluto silencio sea provechoso para mí o para usted.

-Cuando quiera hablar conmigo, estaré aquí sentada para escucharle. Hasta entonces, puede hacer lo que quiera. Leer un libro, adelantar trabajo. No me importará.

-Bien.

-Perfecto, entonces.



Durante las siguientes dos sesiones, apenas se dirigieron la palabra. Percy había aprovechado para rellenar molestos informes burocráticos y Audrey comentó que ella aprovecharía para practicar un pasatiempo _muggle_, el sudoku. Consistía en rellenar cuadros con números y a Percy no le parecía algo demasiado entretenido. A la chica le encantaba, eso sí, aunque no siempre le resultaba sencillo dar con la solución. Percy había querido preguntarle algo sobre aquello un par de veces, pero el silencio entre ambos era cada vez más agradable para él y además, si hablaba, el trabajo no se haría solo.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde no le estaba resultando sencillo concentrarse en el estudio de precios de los viajes intercontinentales. En parte porque el tema no le apasionaba, pero sobre todo porque Audrey Munch lo estaba poniendo nervioso. La chica había empezado a golpetear el suelo con el pie y bufaba de vez en cuando.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó con brusquedad, esforzándose porque su voz sonara lo más desagradable posible. Audrey lo miró un instante y luego habló, sin sonreírle en esa ocasión. Normalmente le sonreía cuando intercambiaban un par de palabras.

-¿Qué tal se le dan los ejercicios de lógica? –Y, sin más, se sentó a su lado y le mostró a Percy un sudoku inacabado –Llevo desde ayer intentando terminar este problema. Quizá sea demasiado complicado para mi nivel, pero pensé que estaba capacitada.

Percy frunció el ceño y miró el montón de números sin entender de qué iba aquello. Sin embargo, él no era de esos que disfrutaban cuando pasaban por ignorantes y le quitó a la chica la revista de las manos.

-Déjeme ver. No puede ser tan complicado. Son cosas de _muggles_.

Audrey enarcó una ceja y sonrió con algo que se parecía sospechosamente a la malicia, pero no hizo nada por evitar que Percy se pavoneara delante de ella. Estaba casi segura de que no podría resolver el rompecabezas, pero aquella podía ser una buena forma de romper el hielo entre ambos. Percy no estaba siendo un paciente fácil.

-Los _muggles_ le sorprenderían, señor Weasley. En algunos sentidos, son muy ingeniosos.

-Sí, eso dice mi padre. Le fascinan los _muggles_, aunque dudo que sea para tanto. No obstante, son capaces de sobrevivir sin magia. Sin duda, son ingeniosos.

-Se comenta por ahí que su padre tiene una fabulosa colección de enchufes y pilas. ¿Es cierto?

-Ya lo creo –Percy chasqueó la lengua con disgusto –No sé para qué quiere todos esos trastos. Dudo que sirvan para algo y sólo ocupan espacio. Mi madre aún intenta librarse de ellos.

-Los enchufes y las pilas son más útiles de lo que parecen. Para empezar, la vida de los _muggles_ no sería la misma sin la electricidad. Los enchufes sirven para que la electricidad pase a través de ellos y haga funcionar objetos de gran valor. Y las pilas son como pequeños depósitos de energía.

Percy enarcó una ceja y dejó la revista del sudoku sobre sus rodillas. Pensaba decirle a la chica que no estaba interesado en conocer esas cosas de _muggles_, pero si lo hacía podría parecer imperdonablemente grosero, así que optó por cambiar un poco el tema de conversación. Si tenían que hablar, sería mejor hacerlo sobre algo que a él le gustara.

-Conoce muchas cosas sobre los _muggles_, señorita Munch. ¿Tiene algún familiar que lo sea?

-Los Munch somos una familia de sangre pura, pero mi hermano es un _squib_.

-Lo lamento. Debe ser duro vivir con eso.

Percy no había querido sonar como si se compadeciera profundamente de ese hombre, pero lo había hecho y descubrió que Audrey fruncía el ceño y, por primera vez desde que se conocían, se molestaba un poco.

-Peter es perfectamente capaz de vivir con eso, señor Weasley. No niego que no siempre sea agradable y que a todos nos gustaría que fuese mago, pero no es una desgracia. Quizá lo parezca al principio, pero no lo es.

-Yo no quería decir eso.

-Por supuesto que no, pero lo ha dicho. Y no debe preocuparse, todo el mundo reacciona igual. Por eso Peter decidió que si no era un mago, viviría como _squib_.

-¿Se retiró al mundo _muggle_?

-¡Por supuesto! Por nada del mundo le hubiéramos permitido convertirse en un _squib_ amargado como el señor Filch.

Quizá aquella afirmación no debió sorprender a Percy de ninguna manera, pero la mención indirecta que la psicomaga acababa de hacer sobre Hogwarts le había hecho comprender que esa chica debió haber sido compañera de estudios en el colegio. A decir verdad no la recordaba, pero Audrey parecía ser un par de años más pequeña y él nunca se había fijado en los estudiantes menores, ni siquiera en los de su propia casa, salvo para regañarles si cometían alguna falta.

-¿Usted estudió en Hogwarts?

-Sí –Audrey recuperó la sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con melancolía –Posiblemente no me recuerde. Yo era una chica que nunca se metía en problemas, pero yo sí me acuerdo de usted. Fue Prefecto y Premio Anual de Gryffindor. ¿Verdad?

-Sí –Percy estiró el cuello con orgullo. Le gustaba mucho que la gente recordara sus méritos académicos -¿En qué casa estuvo usted?

Percy hubiera jurado que en Ravenclaw. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no recordaba a ningún Munch en esa casa. Y él la había visitado muchas veces durante un par de sus años de estudiante.

-Se lo diré si promete no salir huyendo de espanto.

Percy frunció el ceño. No había que ser muy listo para saber lo que vendría a continuación.

-¿Slytherin?

-¡Bingo!

Curiosamente, Audrey también parecía orgullosa de haber estado en aquella casa. Percy carraspeó intentando disimular su consternación. ¿Por qué alguien iba a sentirse orgulloso de haber pertenecido a Slytherin, especialmente después de la guerra?

-Recuerdo que compartía algunas clases con sus hermanos, los famosos gemelos Weasley. Quizá George me recuerde.

Percy se puso ligeramente tenso ante la mención de George. Audrey parecía haber pronunciado su nombre a propósito y, de pronto, algo en su cabeza se iluminó. Aquella estaba siendo una forma perfecta de llegar a Fred y él no estaba dispuesto a consentirlo. No hablaría de su hermano con un desconocido con nadie. Nunca. Ni siquiera hablaba de él con sus padres o sus otros hermanos.

-Es curioso. ¿Sabe? –Prosiguió Audrey tras comprender que su intento por llegar a Percy había fracasado –Aquí estamos usted y yo, Gryffindor y Slytherin, hablando tranquilamente, sin intentar matarnos el uno al otro.

-Somos adultos.

-Es cierto. Lo somos.

Percy no dijo nada más. No quería seguir hablando con esa mujer, pero no le devolvió la revista con el sudoku. Pensaba demostrarle que era capaz de resolver esa tontería él solo.

Audrey no hizo nada cuando Percy salió de la consulta.



-¿Qué estás haciendo, Percy?

La voz de su padre sonó muy lejana. Percy apenas alzó la cabeza un segundo antes de volver a concentrarse en ese maldito _sukoru_ o como puñetas se llamase. Cuando salió del despacho de Audrey Munch con la revista entre las manos, Percy pensó que sería fácil resolver aquella tontería, pero había estado equivocado. Reconocía que ni las matemáticas ni los ejercicios de lógica se le daban demasiado bien, pero esperaba haber podido hacer algo más que emborronar papel. Esa misma tarde debía ir a una nueva sesión de supuesto psicoanálisis y se iba a ver obligado a aceptar un fracaso ante Audrey.

-¿Pasa algo?

A Percy le pareció que su padre fruncía un poco el ceño ante su tono de voz, pero finalmente Arthur se encogió de hombros y se acercó un poco a la mesa, observando con curiosidad la revista que su hijo tenía entre manos.

-He venido a hablar con el señor Benedict, nada más.

-Bien.

Percy gruñó, arrojó la revista sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos. Suponía que su padre no solo había ido allí para ver a su jefe, así que lo miró a la espera de que dijera lo que tuviera que decir y se largara de una vez. Arthur aún trabajaba en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia y no le importaba demasiado. De hecho, Percy sospechaba que realizar esas labores le gustaba tanto porque tenía ocasión de llevarse algunos objetos _muggles_ a casa. A Percy le hubiera gustado que su progenitor perdiera esa costumbre, pero poco a poco iba aprendiendo a vivir con ello. Y, bueno, después de todo Arthur se sentía bastante satisfecho. ¿Quién era él para criticar eso?

-Un par de _muggles_ se hicieron con una alfombra voladora y ya imaginarás los problemas que hemos tenido. No sólo por el tráfico ilegal, sino porque los _muggles_ han resultado heridos. Ya sabes. Lo de siempre.

-Creo que Davis se encarga de esa investigación.

-Sí, claro. Davis. Sin duda.

Arthur no había estado muy pendiente de la conversación. De hecho, se mostró mucho más interesado por lo que Percy había estado haciendo antes de que llegara que por las alfombras voladoras y los _muggles_ heridos. En ese momento, extendió la mano hacia la revista y observó el extraño pasatiempo con ojo clínico.

-¡Oh! Te has aficionado al sudoku. Me alegro mucho. Es una actividad muy entretenida. Te ayudará a mantener joven el cerebro.

-¿Qué? No…

-No tienes que sentirte avergonzado. Es cierto que nunca has mostrado interés alguno por las cosas _muggles_, pero es una grata sorpresa que te guste el sudoku –Arthur permaneció callado un segundo, pero ese tiempo no bastó para sacar a Percy de la sorpresa inicial. ¿Su padre sabía de qué iba aquello? En realidad no era de extrañar, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle –Parece que te has atascado un poco. Es normal, no te preocupes –De pronto, Arthur garabateó algo en el papel –Ya está. Es bastante sencillo, en realidad. Aunque, para ser sincero, he necesitado muchas horas de práctica. Creo que tu madre empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿Te gusta esta… cosa?

-¡Claro que sí! Supone una novedad más allá del quidditch, el ajedrez o el snap explosivo. Para ser sincero, ya estoy mayor para esas cosas. Necesito actividades más tranquilas. Bueno, quizá podría practicar el ajedrez, pero odio jugar solo y a tu madre ni siquiera le gusta.

-Ya, pero…

-Si quieres, puedo pasarte algunos sudokus que tengo por ahí.

-Pero, papá. A mí no me gusta. Esa revista ni siquiera es mía.

Percy se sintió aliviado al poder interrumpir las frases veloces de su padre. Arthur se quedó callado un instante, frunció el ceño visiblemente en esa ocasión y dejó el sudoku resuelto sobre la mesa.

-Entonces. ¿Qué hacías con ella?

-Es de –Percy carraspeó, consciente de que nada bueno podía surgir de la revelación que estaba a punto de hacer –La señorita Munch. Mi psicomaga.

-¡Oh! –Arthur abrió la boca, francamente sorprendido, y la volvió a cerrar sin ser capaz de decir nada –Es… ¿Es alguna clase de terapia?

-Tenía algunos problemas para terminar el sukoru.

-Sudoku.

-Y pensé que podría ayudarla.

Percy ignoró la corrección de su padre. No le interesaba demasiado de cualquier forma, así que se limitó a esperar la reacción del mayor. Arthur entornó los ojos y sonrió de forma extraña. Tan extraña, que Percy sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral.

-¡Oh! Ya veo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Es muy considerado por tu parte echarle una mano a tu psicomaga. –Había algo terrible en su tono de voz, pero Percy sabía que no pasaría de las insinuaciones sutiles. Su padre, al menos, porque no sabía que esperar de los demás –Seguro que a la señorita Munch le agrada saber que has solucionado el problema.

-Pero si yo no he podido hacerlo.

-Pero ella no necesita saber eso. ¿No te parece?

Le guiñó un ojo. Percy se quedó como paralizado y no pudo hacer nada hasta que su padre no se hubo marchado. No quería imaginar lo que debía estar pensado, pero lo hacía y no le gustaba en absoluto. Sólo esperaba que no le dijera nada a su madre. Molly Weasley tenía demasiadas ganas de encontrarle una novia y aquello no era más que una absurda y patética estupidez surgida de la mente _mugglelizada_ de su padre.



-¡Oh, vaya! Lo ha resuelto.

Audrey parecía decepcionada. Percy frunció el ceño sin saber por qué ella no podía alegrarse por ver terminado ese pasatiempo y permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Sospechaba que lo del sudoku inacabado podía haber sido una estratagema para sonsacarle información sobre sus supuestos problemas y no estaba muy seguro de querer seguirle el juego. No. En realidad estaba bastante seguro de que no quería hacerlo, así que decidió que no le diría que fue su padre quién resolvió el sudoku. En lugar de eso, se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón con autosuficiencia, intentando olvidar que había sudado tinta para no conseguir rellenar ni un solo hueco de aquel terrorífico rompecabezas.

-¿Acaso lo dudaba? Le dije que podría hacerlo. De hecho, hubiera venido hace días, pero decidí esperar a la reunión de hoy.

-Por supuesto –Audrey lo miró como si no se estuviera creyendo ni una palabra, pero permaneció callado y guardó la revista en un cajón –Gracias de cualquier forma. Me alegra que no le haya supuesto ningún reto.

Percy podría haber hecho algún comentario más cargado de soberbia, pero una cosa era mentir y otra cosa transformar el aleteo de una mariposa en huracán, así que sonrió y afirmó quedamente con la cabeza.

-¿Tiene alguna afición más? –Inquirió Audrey con suavidad. Percy no sabía si ella pretendía psicoanalizarle o simplemente estaba siendo amable. De cualquier forma, no le parecía una pregunta muy peligrosa.

-¿Aparte de no hacer sudokus?

-Exactamente.

-Pues –Percy se mordió el labio inferior e intentó encontrar una respuesta. ¿Pasarse horas repasando los informes forenses de todos los muertos durante la guerra era un pasatiempo? Posiblemente, no –En realidad, el trabajo me tiene totalmente absorbido –Dijo evasivamente. Algo brilló en los ojos de Audrey. Percy tuvo la sensación de que ella se moría por coger un trozo de pergamino y empezar a hacer anotaciones –Cuando no estoy en la oficina, estoy en casa rellenando expedientes y reuniendo datos sobre algunas investigaciones.

-Eso no suena muy divertido. ¿No le parece?

-Me ayuda a mantener la mente ocupada. Odio abstraerme con cosas insustanciales. El tiempo es sagrado y hay que aprovecharlo al máximo.

-Descansar algunas horas al día no le hace daño a nadie, señor Weasley.

-¿Descansar? –Percy frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación. En realidad, no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre las cosas que hacía o dejaba de hacer y, casi sin darse cuenta, estaba contándole esas cosas a Audrey Munch, la última persona a la que debería decírselas –Yo descanso. No soy un obseso del trabajo ni nada parecido.

Durante un instante, pensó que Audrey alzaba una ceja y lo miraba con incredulidad, pero sólo fue un segundo. La psicomaga tenía el semblante más inexpresivo que Percy había visto en mucho tiempo y, al mismo tiempo, era capaz de hacer que sus pacientes se sintieran cómodos con ella. Seguros. Al menos otros pacientes que no fueran Percy Weasley.

-A mí me encanta bailar –Dijo ella de pronto, como si pensara que había tirado con demasiada fuerza de una cuerda imaginaria atada al cuello de Percy y tuviera que soltarla un poco –Todas las tardes voy a una escuela de baile. Soy penosa, pero al menos puedo pasar un rato divertido.

-¿Baile? Los bailes están bien. Sirven para socializar con personas importantes. ¿Suele asistir a las fiestas del Ministerio?

-Las fiestas del Ministerio no son la clase de celebraciones que me gustan. No son más que reuniones para intrigar y ganar inversores para las carreras políticas de unos cuantos pintamonas.

Percy apretó los dientes, más sorprendido que otra cosa. Audrey no habló con vehemencia, pero era evidente que la clase política no le era muy simpática. A él, en cambio, le gustaba tener ocasión de conversar con aquellos hombres. Durante algún tiempo él también fue importante, aunque luego llegaron la guerra y otras cosas que prefería no recordar demasiado a menudo.

-No sólo se trata de eso. Es la oportunidad perfecta para charlar con miembros de otros departamentos. La comunicación interna del Ministerio es muy importante y hablar sobre temas que no están relacionados con el trabajo ayuda a fortalecer los lazos con esas otras personas.

-Deduzco que a usted sí le gustan esas recepciones.

-Y yo deduzco que usted no ha tenido ocasión de asistir a ninguna de ellas.

Audrey parpadeó y se quedó callada. Percy creyó que había dicho algo que le había molestado, pero ella terminó sonriendo y llevándose una mano al corazón.

-Me ha descubierto. Me apena reconocerlo, pero nunca me han invitado a ninguna fiesta. Hasta ahora.

Percy supuso que se refería a la fiesta en conmemoración del fin de la guerra que se celebraría la siguiente semana. A él no le gustaba mucho pensar en ello por todo lo que implicaba, pero no podía quedarse tercamente callado como solía hacer cuando surgía el tema. Además, tampoco es que pensara acudir a la fiesta. Ya tenía preparada una enfermedad ficticia para el señor Benedict.

-Supuestamente el conjunto de psicomagos que recientemente se ha incorporado al Ministerio está haciendo una gran labor. Las secuelas de la guerra aún están patentes en muchos empleados, sobre todo entre los aurores, y servimos como desahogo. Así lo llamó el ministro Shacklebolt cuando me hizo llegar la invitación.

-Shacklebolt piensa que la mitad del Ministerio necesita ayuda para recuperarse de las secuelas de la guerra. A mí me parece que exagera. La mayoría de nosotros podemos salir adelante solos.

Pasando más horas trabajando de las que era recomendable, negándose a encerrarse en casa durante más tiempo del imprescindible y buscando la conversación materna para mantener la mente en blanco, pero solos, lo cual estaba muy bien.

-¿Usted no tiene ninguna secuela, Weasley? ¿Pesadillas, depresión, fobias?

-Eso se ha parecido mucho a una pregunta profesional –Espetó Percy componiendo una sonrisa de circunstancias.

-Tiene razón. Discúlpeme. No volverá a pasar –Audrey sonrió con fingido buen humor.

-De todas formas, no me importa responder. Me acuesto demasiado cansado para soñar. Estoy tan ocupado durante todo el día que no tengo tiempo para sentirme deprimido. Y no creo que ninguno de mis miedos se deba a la guerra. Prácticamente todos ellos los tenía de antes y son tan estúpidos que le harían reír.

-Entiendo.

Audrey entendía que Percy se mataba a trabajar para no tener que pensar en el pasado ni en los sentimientos que le producía. Estaba seguro de que más de una vez se había despertado con el corazón acelerado y sudoroso, aunque quizá no recordara los sueños y, si supiera cuáles eran sus fobias, posiblemente no pensaría que eran algo estúpido. Casi nunca lo eran.

-¿Y usted?

-¿Yo?

-¿Tiene pesadillas, depresión, fobias?

Audrey liberó una suave risotada y llegó a la conclusión de que, para llegar a Percy, debía darle información a cambio de otra información.

-Sufro de insomnio –Dijo con aire despreocupado, como si estuviera comentando que se acababa de comprar un gatito –Antes de la guerra ya tenía problemas para dormir, pero desde que acabó no puedo conciliar el sueño sin ayuda de una buena poción.

Percy no supo qué hacer o decir ante esa revelación. No la había esperado y no sabía por qué ella le proporcionaba una información que podía considerarse importante.

-Y les tengo un pánico horrible a los payasos. Cuando mi hermano era pequeño, mis padres creyeron que debía empezar a criarse como un niño _muggle_ y llenaron su habitación de payasos de aspecto horripilante. A Peter le encantaban y mis padres se partían de risa cada vez que los miraban, pero yo…

Audrey fingió un escalofrío y Percy no pudo evitar reír. Lo hizo tan discretamente que apenas se notó, pero Audrey pareció bastante satisfecha consigo misma.

-Aún hoy soy incapaz de soportarlos. Peter va a ser padre y ya ha preparado un terrorífico cuarto repleto de payasos: en las paredes, las cortinas, la cunita, las estanterías. Es como estar dentro de una pesadilla sin fin. Mucho me temo que mi pobre sobrino va a crecer traumatizado ante tanto payaso.

-Por suerte, en el mundo mágico no dispones de semejantes criaturas.

-Efectivamente. No soportaría verlos todo el día

Percy sonrió. Él no sabía mucho de payasos, pero los pocos que había visto no le resultaron intimidantes. Tampoco le parecían graciosos, pero no le daban ningún miedo.

-Celebremos entonces que somos magos.

-La fiesta podría ser un buen lugar. ¿No le parece?

-¿La fiesta? –Percy parpadeó mientras reorganizaba sus pensamientos -¿La fiesta del Ministerio?

-Claro. Podría reservarme algún baile.

-Yo… No sé me da bien. Ya sabe.

En realidad, Percy no sabía si se le daba bien o no bailar. Nunca lo hacía porque no le gustaba y porque siempre encontraba buenas excusas para no tener que hacerlo. Y también porque hacía tiempo que no tenía una pareja con la que salir, pero eso carecía de importancia.

-Un vals sería algo muy sencillo. Y yo le llevaría. De todas formas, podríamos tomar una copa y charlar sobre las cosas de las que nunca hablamos. Podría ser divertido.

-Supongo que sí –Masculló entre dientes el chico, sintiéndose más acorralado que otra cosa.

-En ese caso, tiene usted un compromiso conmigo. Además, procuraré no parecer psicomaga –Comentó aumentando su sonrisa. Percy frunció el ceño y quiso preguntar algo, pero Audrey se le adelantó –No me gustaría que dijeran de usted que es un perturbado.

Percy soltó aire y ahogó una risita. En cierta forma, le parecía gracioso que alguien pudiera considerarse un loco sólo por ir a sentarse frente a una chica como Audrey. Claro, él siempre había pensado precisamente eso, que visitar a un psicomago era sinónimo de no estar muy bien de la cabeza, pero él era la prueba viviente de su error. Después de todo, no solo no estaba loco, tampoco tenía ningún problema mental.

-Se lo agradecería muchísimo –Dijo, siguiéndole la broma –Ya sabe cómo es la gente. Pueden hacer montañas de granos de arena con sólo escuchar una tontería.

-Somos víctimas de los cotilleos –Audrey bajó la voz y le pidió que se acercara con un gesto. Había algo casi infantil en su mirada y Percy se encontró extrañamente a gusto –Reconozco que a mí me encantan. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que elegí este trabajo. La gente se sienta ahí y me cuenta sus cosas.

-Pero se supone que usted no puede ir por ahí…

-¡Oh, no! –De pronto, Audrey pareció un poco ofendida, aunque no tardó en recomponer la expresión alegre de antes –Claro que no. Esa es la parte negativa de mi empleo.

-Creo que me alegra oír eso.

-Puede estar tranquilo, señor Weasley. Cualquier cosa que no me diga durante nuestras sesiones será exhaustivamente mantenida en secreto.

Percy sonrió y se recostó en su asiento. No necesitaba que Audrey Munch le dijera que mantendría la boca cerrada. Le parecía lo suficientemente discreta, respetuosa y profesional para salvaguardar las confesiones de sus pacientes. El resto de personas que pasaban por ese despacho podían confiar tranquilamente en ella. Percy estaba seguro.



-Tan puntual como siempre, Weasley.

Percy estrechó la mano del señor Benedict. Eran las ocho en punto de la noche y la recepción en el atrio del Ministerio acababa de comenzar. Todo estaba decorado con sencillez y elegancia. La luz era suave, la música agradable y la comida ya empezaba a repartirse por todos los rincones. Aún faltaba mucha gente por llegar, pero el ambiente comenzaba a estar animado. Normalmente en esa clase de reuniones los asistentes podían mostrarse más relajados de lo normal y, por ese motivo, Percy no terminaba de sentirse cómodo. No era bueno eso de ser espontáneo. No sabía qué tenía que hacer para serlo y solía sentirse seguro hablando de trabajo. A la gente no le gustaba hablar de trabajo en las fiestas, por más que aseguraran de que se juntaban todos precisamente para tratar esos temas. No. Las fiestas ministeriales eran la excusa perfecta para beber, comer, reír y bailar. Nada de eso era muy digno de funcionarios públicos, pero Percy se cansó de protestar mucho tiempo atrás.

De todas formas, esa noche nadie comenzaría a emborracharse demasiado pronto. El Ministro Shacklebolt daría un discurso en honor a los caídos un poco más tarde y, por respeto a los muertos, todos querrían escucharlo. A Percy le aliviaba saber eso. Si tenía suerte, incluso podría trabajar un rato. Y si no lo conseguía no importaba, porque ni siquiera había pensado en ir a la fiesta antes de que Audrey Munch no le prometiera enseñarle a bailar un vals.

Pensándolo fríamente, no tenía ni idea de por qué había aceptado. Quizá fue porque la conversación entre ellos fue fluida por una vez, pero ahora se arrepentía. Hubiera estado mucho mejor terminando ese informe sobre cualquier cosa que tenía que escribir (siempre tenía algo que hacer), pero se había comprometido. Posiblemente Benedict no se hubiera creído sus excusas. La supuesta fiebre de dragón del año anterior fue un poco pillada por los pelos, y su aparatosa e imaginaria caída por las escaleras de hacía dos años le pareció patética incluso a él. La cuestión era que su cita o lo que fuera con Audrey no le pareció mala idea y, en cierta forma, le apetecía verla. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era cuando no era su psicomaga.

-Avísame cuando llegue tu padre, anda. Tengo que decirle un par de cosas.

Al principio, el señor Benedict no le cayó bien. Percy estaba acostumbrado a tener jefes como Barthemius Crouch o el mismísimo Fudge, hombres que siempre lucían pulcramente vestidos, que caminaban con la espalda recta y la barbilla alzada y que le hablaban como si fuera alguien inferior. A Percy le gustaba eso porque estaba seguro de que algún día podría ser como ellos y creía que su forma de hablar y comportarse les ayudaba a ganarse el respeto de sus subordinados. Percy lo había sentido durante años, hasta que comprendió que no bastaba con eso para ser alguien respetable. Benedict era algo brusco y casi siempre desaliñado. Ignoraba que normalmente la gente trataba a la gente llamándola de usted y solía hablar más alto de lo que era socialmente aceptable, pero era un hombre al que Percy había aprendido a respetar. Era inteligente y sabía como ser un buen jefe. Quizá no trabajaba en el mejor departamento del Ministerio, pero era el mejor en lo que hacía. Se había ganado su puesto a pulso y, aunque Percy algunas veces arrugaba la nariz cuando le hablaba de esa forma, había terminado por acostumbrarse a él. A veces, incluso le gustaba.

-Por supuesto, señor.

-Bien –Benedict le dio una palmada en la espalda y echó un vistazo a su alrededor –Diviértete, Percy.

-Lo haré, señor.

Su jefe lo miró con aire burlón. Era como si dudara que Percy fuera capaz de divertirse, pero no al brujo no le importó demasiado. Como si no hubiera cosas mejores que hacer que jugar a pasárselo bien.

-Es un alivio llegar y encontrar un rostro conocido. Buenas noches, señor Weasley.

Percy giró la cabeza y vio a Audrey Munch a su lado. Llevaba puestas las mismas gafas de siempre, pero había hecho algo diferente con su pelo y no vestía una túnica blanca, sino una de color rojo oscuro algo más ceñida al cuerpo. Percy la notó extraña, aunque no supo decir en qué. Inclinó la cabeza y la saludó educadamente.

-Buenas noches, señorita Munch.

-No ha llegado mucha gente aún, pero hay comida para un millón de personas por lo menos.

-Creo que los elfos de Hogwarts se han encargado de la cena.

-Eso lo explica todo. Si se han tomado tantas molestias para cocinar –Audrey hizo gestos a un camarero para que se acercara –Deberíamos empezar a comer. Odio que la comida se estropee.

Percy se encontró con una bandeja repleta de exquisitos bocaditos frente a la nariz. Audrey apenas había dejado de hablar y ya se había servido a gusto, quizá demasiado glotonamente. Percy cogió un canapé de atún y el camarero se fue.

-Me encanta comer –Dijo ella sin más, agarrando una copa de champagne salida de ninguna parte y tendiéndole otra a Percy.

-Comer está bien –Percy parpadeó sorprendido por la destreza de la mujer con las copas –Para no haber estado nunca en una fiesta de estas, es bastante buena acaparando a los camareros.

-Eso tiene una fácil explicación. Mi hermano solía llevarme a todas las fiestas que organizaban en su colegio o en la universidad. Creo que era porque mi padre lo obligaba, porque siempre me dejaba sola y se iba por ahí con otras chicas y, como comprenderá, yo tenía que buscarme la vida frente a un montón de _muggles_ hambrientos en plena juventud.

-Es usted toda una superviviente.

-Y como ya le dije antes, me encanta comer.

Intercambiaron una risita alegre y Percy decidió que él no podía ser menos y prácticamente secuestró a un camarero que pasaba por ahí. Audrey rió de buena gana y Percy le ofreció la bandeja con uno de esos gestos pomposos que tan bien se le daba hacer.

-Muchas gracias, señor Weasley. Es bueno saber que usted no dejaría que esta pobre chica muriera de inanición.

-Por supuesto que no. Soy hijo de Molly Weasley, después de todo. Creo que le caería bien a mi madre.

-¿En serio?

-A usted le encanta comer y a ella le encanta cocinar y obligar a los demás a que se coman lo que cocina. Formarían una gran pareja.

-Sin duda alguna, me encantaría conocer a su madre, señor Weasley. Debió ser interesante crecer junto a ella.

-Lo fue. Teníamos cinco comidas al día.

-¡Oh, vaya! En casa, apenas alcanzábamos las tres.

-La vida es tan injusta –Percy chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos. Un segundo después, ambos reían alegremente.

-Creo que debería ir a saludar a un par de personas. Cuanto antes permita al señor Shacklebolt que me lleve de un lado para otro, antes podré enseñarle a bailar el vals. No olvide que me dio su palabra.

-Claro que no.

-Hasta un poco más tarde, entonces.

Percy la despidió con un gesto y la observó mientras ella caminaba entre el gentío hasta desaparecer de su lado. Había sido agradable charlar con ella. Por primera vez se había sentido totalmente relajado con Audrey, quizá porque sabía que no iba a psicoanalizar nada de lo que dijera. Porque. ¿No iba a hacerlo, verdad? No estaba trabajando y él no debería ser tan paranoico o Benedict tendría razón y él se estaba volviendo un perturbado. No es que antes hubiera confiado demasiado en la gente, pero considerar que Audrey lo estaba engañando era absurdo. Ella no podía pasarse veinticuatro horas al día trabajando y él no podía estar alerta hasta cuando dormía. Ya no.

De cualquier forma, esa noche apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello. En cuanto Audrey se alejó de su lado, se encontró con antiguos conocidos de Hogwarts y con nuevos conocidos del trabajo. Recordó un poco los viejos tiempos con el prefecto de Hufflepuf de su mismo año, que ahora trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación de la Magia, y acordó un par de reuniones importantes de trabajo para la semana siguiente. Incluso charló cinco minutos con su padre, disfrutando enormemente de la cara que puso cuando le dijo que Benedict le estaba buscando. ¿Era posible que estuviera en algún lío? Tratándose de su progenitor, no le extrañaría ni un poco.

Shacklebolt dio su discurso. Percy aprovechó para ir al baño, porque ya sabía lo que diría y no tenía ganas de escucharlo. Sabía de sobra cómo fue la guerra, lo que perdió y lo que le estaba costando al mundo mágico salir adelante. No necesitaba que se lo recordaran. De hecho, estuvo en el baño hasta que escuchó los aplausos de los invitados, momento que aprovechó para pasear a solas por el pasillo a la espera de que pasaran unos minutos antes de volver a la fiesta. Era habitual que la gente comentara las palabras del Ministro hasta que la música invitaba a bailar y el alcohol empezaba a correr de verdad.

-¿Escondido, señor Weasley?

Podría parecerlo, porque Percy estaba leyendo la inscripción de una estatua que había visto millones de veces y que había leído otras tantas. Audrey estaba a unos metros de distancia, con una copa en la mano y la sonrisa tranquilizadora de siempre en el rostro. Percy volvió a notarla rara cuando la miró. Sabía que tenía el pelo diferente porque tenía unas cuantas horquillas con forma de flor repartidas por todos lados, pero no era eso lo que la hacía distinta. No sabía qué, pero era turbador.

-En realidad, estaba…

-A mí tampoco me gustan estos homenajes –Audrey lo interrumpió, restando importancia a la turbación que se hacía patente en Percy –Me recuerda lo cobarde que fui durante la guerra.

-¿Cobarde? –Percy dejó de sentirse avergonzado, como un niño al que pillaron haciendo una travesura. Después de escuchar a Audrey decir aquello, estaba simplemente perplejo.

-Cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas, mi padre decidió que lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio. Sabía que no tardarían en ir a por Peter, así que nos cogió a todos de un brazo, nos subió en un avión _muggle_ y nos llevó a Estados Unidos. Volvimos cuando todo había pasado.

Percy se quedó callado. La solución que el señor Munch había encontrado para sus problemas podía ser cobarde, pero resultó ser efectiva, porque los Munch estaban vivos y juntos, que era lo único importante.

-Si _Quien-Ya-Sabes_ hubiera ganado, no hubiésemos regresado nunca. Nos hubiésemos quedado allí, rezando porque no cruzara el océano. Fue horrible.

-Pero sobrevivisteis.

-Saber eso no hace que me sienta menos avergonzada ante todos los que perdieron a alguien.

Miró a Percy de forma significativa. No había hecho falta que mencionara a Fred para hacerle sentir que alguien le clavaba un puñal en el corazón. Dio un paso atrás y suspiró. No era bueno que Audrey se sintiera avergonzada. Ella sólo había sido una niña en la guerra y su padre hizo lo que creyó correcto para proteger a su familia. Y fue muy efectivo.

-No creo que nadie vaya a reprocharos nada. No muchos tuvieron valor para hacer algo durante la guerra y los que lo tuvieron… -Percy llenó sus pulmones de aire y agachó la mirada –A veces me pregunto si realmente valió la pena perderlos. Te aseguro que no te sentirías mejor si hubieses visto morir a tu padre o si se hubiesen llevado a tu hermano.

Audrey también agachó la cabeza. A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, el ambiente no era tenso. De hecho, estaban tan cómodos el uno junto al otro que no supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron en silencio hasta que los acordes de un vals llegaron a sus oídos.

Percy fue el primero en mirar a la bruja. Ella le sonrió y dio dos pasos adelante, tendiéndole una mano.

-Tengo una promesa que cumplir.

Percy sabía que sería un desastre. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin practicar que las breves clases que Penny le había dado en Hogwarts ya eran un vago recuerdo. Ella demostró paciencia y él cierto talento, pero apenas fueron tres lecciones.

Penny. Percy se quedó inmóvil un segundo, recordando con horror su rostro, su voz, sus gestos. Fue como volver al pasado durante un instante, hasta que vio el rostro sonriente de Audrey de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando supo qué había de distinto en ella. Estaba preciosa.

-¿Percy?

-Sí –Él carraspeó y retomó el camino hacia la pista de baile –Recuérdame cuando decidimos que sería mejor tutearnos.

-Cuando descubrimos que podíamos hablar de algo más que del sudoku.

Percy fue a decir algo, pero ya estaban rodeados de gente. Sintió la mano de Audrey guiar la suya hasta la cintura femenina y, después, posándose en su hombro. La otra lo mantenía firmemente agarrado y Percy supuso que era el momento de moverse hacia algún lado. El derecho. Desgraciadamente, Audrey se movió hacia el izquierdo y ambos hicieron tropezar a una pareja de ancianos. Percy pensó que estaría bien sentirse avergonzado, pero escuchó la risa suave de su pareja de baile y no lo hizo.

-Intentémoslo de nuevo. Estoy segura de que no eres tan malo.

-Y yo de que no eres tan buena.

Pero sí lo era, porque no sólo sabía moverse expertamente, también tenía capacidad para evitar que él se mostrara muy torpe. Al cabo de unos minutos, casi eran capaces de coordinar sus movimientos. Desgraciadamente, el vals terminó justo entonces y Audrey lo sacó de la pista.

-Un poco más y lo consigues. Casi estoy orgullosa de ti, Percy.

-¿Es posible que estés decepcionada? ¿Esperabas que hiciera el ridículo?

-¿La verdad? –Audrey lo miró traviesamente –Un poco, sí.

-¡Oh, demonios! Muchas gracias. ¿Eh? Me alegra saber que hay alguien que confía tanto en mis capacidades.

-No es eso. Es que no me parecías de los que suelen pasar el tiempo bailando, es solo eso.

-Francamente, no tengo tiempo para practicar. Si pudiera…

-Serías tan bueno como haciendo sudokus, no cabe duda.

Percy no sabía si ella hablaba en serio o no, pero no importó. Era muy posible que ella supiera desde hacía tiempo que él no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionar uno de aquellos crucigramas, pero Percy no pensaba confesar. Era cuestión de orgullo o algo así. No lo tenía muy claro.

-Sugiero que tomemos algo más fuerte que el champagne –Dijo la chica, arrastrándolo de nuevo por el Atrio –Ha llegado la hora del. ¿Whisky de fuego?

-Parece un buen plan –Aunque en realidad no lo era, porque Percy no bebía casi nunca.

-Dos whiskys, entonces.

Una vez más, Audrey confirmó que no había camarero que se le resistiera y, esquivando un millar de orondos empleados ministeriales, llegó frente a la bebida, la examinó detenidamente y se la alcanzó victoriosamente a Percy.

-Realmente debiste acompañar a tu hermano a muchas fiestas.

-En las cuales también desarrollé una resistencia al alcohol digna de admiración. Aunque no lo creas, los _muggles_ también utilizan el truco de emborrachar a la chica para –Audrey carraspeó e hizo un gesto significativo –Por supuesto, conmigo no pudieron nunca.

-No sé por qué, pero te creo.

Se sentaron en un lugar que resultaba bastante discreto a pesar de que estaban rodeados de gente. Percy le dio un sorbo a su copa, consciente de que él no tenía ninguna resistencia. Posiblemente, cuando se bebiera aquel primer whisky ya estaría riendo como un idiota. O, lo que era peor, llorando.

-Si supieras cuántos ojos morados dejé a mi paso, te sorprenderías.

-No me digas que también eres una experta en lucha _muggle_.

-Puede que no sea muy buena con las maldiciones, pero no querrás probar mis puños nunca.

Audrey fingió que le golpeaba y Percy que le horrorizaba que lo hiciera. Volvieron a reír y Percy volvió a beber un poco más.

-Yo odio la lucha _muggle_.

-Te aseguro, Percy Weasley, que no me sorprende en absoluto. Incluso apuesto a que te parece burda.

-Es burda.

-Pero es lo único que tienes ante los _muggles_, te lo digo yo.

Percy afirmó quedamente con la cabeza. Él no se mezclaba con gente no mágica, pero si alguna vez alguien le atacaba, no dudaría en sacar la varita y transformarlo en algo especialmente desagradable, pero entendía a Audrey. No solo se trataba de los _muggles_, también de su hermano. Sin duda, ese tal Peter Munch no era como el viejo señor Filch.

-Mi padre tiene un primo _squib_ –Dijo de repente, sorprendiéndose incluso él –Es contable o algo así, no tenemos mucha relación con él. Y es raro, porque los Weasley siempre hemos sido considerados unos traidores de la pureza de la sangre y todo eso, pero creo que no tratamos bien a ese hombre. Creo que se fue de casa en cuanto fue mayor de edad y sólo lo he visto una vez en mi vida. Cuando hablamos de él, lo hacemos con lástima –Percy carraspeó y miró su copa, bebiendo un poco más. Audrey lo escuchaba atentamente, pero sin asemejarse demasiado a una psicomaga –Nunca he pensado que tuviésemos prejuicios, pero ninguno de nosotros hubiera hecho por ese hombre lo mismo que tú y tus padres habéis hecho por tu hermano.

-No puedes saberlo, Percy. No has tenido hermanos _squibs_. No es lo mismo.

-Quizá no, pero Audrey… No he conocido a nadie que hable de los _muggles_ como lo haces tú.

-¿Cómo?

-Como si no fueran distintos.

Audrey no dijo nada. Percy suspiró de nuevo. Tal vez era por el whisky y su ridícula facilidad para emborracharse, pero necesitaba seguir hablando.

-Muchos los consideran inferiores y los quieren muertos o esclavizados. Eso fue evidente hace no tanto –Audrey afirmó con la cabeza –Y el resto los ve como a criaturas indefensas, curiosas, casi cómicas. Incluso mi padre, que parece adorarlos, no habla de ellos con respeto. Y no los respetamos porque no nos tomamos la molestia de conocerlos. Tú sí.

Audrey tampoco habló porque no tenía nada que decir. Percy tenía razón. Pocos magos mostraban respeto por los _muggles_. Nada más se podía agregar.

-Sin duda, tener un hermano _squib_ es lo mejor que pudo pasarte.

-A Peter le haría gracia escucharte.

-Ya.

Percy guardó silencio y volvió a beber. Casi sin darse cuenta había apurado el contenido de su copa, pero por nada del mundo pediría otra. Sería horrible si se emborrachara de verdad.

-Debería irme a casa –Percy se puso en pie –Se está haciendo tarde y empiezo a estar cansado.

-Por supuesto.

El brujo no añadió nada más. Se fue del Ministerio sin despedirse de nadie, sintiendo que tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Acababa de darse cuenta de que le gustaba hablar con Audrey y eso era turbador porque aún había muchas cosas de las que no quería hablar con nadie y que podría haberle contado de permanecer a su lado un segundo más. Lo que debía hacer era esperar a que las sesiones con ella terminaran y volver a su vida de siempre. Era lo único que quería.



-¿Qué tal te lo pasaste en la fiesta?

Percy dejó _El Profeta_ sobre la mesa y le regaló a su padre una mirada bastante negra. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? Era la hora del almuerzo y a Percy le gustaba tomarse su té con pastas tranquilamente. No necesitaba que Arthur Weasley apareciera por su despacho como si nada y le preguntara por cosas que no quería contarle bajo ningún concepto. Porque era evidente que su padre no le estaba preguntando por la fiesta en general. Percy se había dado perfecta cuenta de que el hombre lo estuvo vigilando durante toda la noche y que, implícitamente, quería saber cosas sobre Audrey Munch. Y no es que tuviera mucha importancia, después de todo sólo habían bailado y charlado un poco, pero no quería hablarle sobre ella. No a su padre. ¡Demonios sangrantes! Era un hombre y los hombres –la mayoría de ellos al menos- no les hacían a sus padres confidencias que pudieran resultar más o menos ¿románticas? No. Románticas no. Personales era un término mucho más adecuado.

-¿Otra vez has venido a ver al señor Benedict? –Dijo finalmente, evitando la pregunta paterna.

-No. Esta vez vengo a verte a ti –Y, para horror de Percy, su padre se sentó frente a él. Todo parecía indicar que aquella conversación iba para largo –Me pareció que te estabas divirtiendo bastante. ¿Me equivoco?

-Y a mí me pareció que te esforzabas demasiado por evitar a mi jefe. ¿Has hechizado otro coche o ha sido algo mucho más grande esta vez?

Arthur entornó los ojos y sonrió de forma extraña. A Percy le pareció que le estaba mirando con condescendencia y no le gustó ni un pelo. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de ese horrible hombre?

-No hablábamos de mí, si no de ti. Así que contéstame. La señorita Munch parece muy agradable. ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Sabe ya mamá que andas metido en problemas?

-Yo no estoy metido en problemas.

-Y yo no tengo nada que decir sobre la señorita Munch.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente durante un par de segundos. Parecían estar retándose el uno al otro a decir o hacer algo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía. Finalmente, Arthur pestañeó, soltó una tosecilla de difícil clasificación y sonrió tan ampliamente que Percy pensó que le deslumbraría con el brillo de sus dientes o algo así.

-Esta conversación no nos llevará a ninguna parte –Dijo, sonando mucho más amigable en esa ocasión.

-No. Me parece que no.

-Entonces. ¿No vas a decirme si te divertiste?

Percy alzó una ceja como respuesta. Arthur agitó la cabeza y aparentemente se dio por vencido, aunque a Percy no se lo pareció porque no se había levantado de la silla y seguía mirándolo de forma extraña, como si pretendiera ver a través de él.

-¿Querías algo más?

-¿Acaso no puedo pasar un rato con mi hijo? Últimamente casi no vienes por casa.

-Estoy ocupado con el trabajo. Ya lo sabes.

-Esa no es excusa. Además, opino que pasas demasiadas horas aquí encerrado. El señor Benedict dice que eres un empleado demasiado ejemplar. Deberías salir un rato antes, pasear por ahí. Hacer algo más que trabajar.

Percy frunció el ceño con molestia. Normalmente era su madre la que le soltaba el eterno discurso sobre qué debía hacer y cómo debía hacerlo. Era extraño que su padre se animara a sermonearle, porque llevaba años sin hacerlo realmente, pero el brujo tuvo la sensación de que era precisamente eso lo que estaba haciendo. Y él ya no tenía ocho años para que su padre le dijera si debía o no trabajar más o menos horas.

-Hago otras cosas.

-¿Qué otras cosas?

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio? –Esa vez, Percy no ocultó que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia –Porque no estoy de ánimos. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer.

-Es que me pareció que habías hecho buenas migas con Audrey –Y ahí estaba, volviendo al tema del que Percy no quería hablar bajo ningún concepto –He tenido ocasión de hablar con ella y es una joven muy simpática.

-¿Hablar con ella? –Percy entornó los ojos, sintiéndose un poco paranoico y descubriendo que no le importaba -¿Sobre mí?

-¿Sobre ti? –Arthur pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta –No creo que ella fuera a contarme nada de lo que ocurre durante vuestras entrevistas. Es una profesional.

-Pero tú le has preguntado. ¿Verdad?

-Bueno…

-¡Papá! –Percy se puso en pie. Sabía que estaba exagerando un poco, pero imaginar a su padre intentando sonsacarle información a Audrey, entrometiéndose en su vida como si no pudiera apañárselas solo, le resultaba muy molesto. Odiaba cuando uno de esos progenitores hacía eso, de hecho –No eres quién para meterte en mis asuntos.

Por un segundo pensó que Arthur también se levantaría y le diría que estaba perfectamente capacitado para inmiscuirse en sus cosas porque era su padre y por eso podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero el hombre no movió ni un solo músculo. Estaba tan tranquilo que se le veía casi divertido, lo que únicamente contribuyó a aumentar la creciente frustración de Percy.

-Estamos preocupados por ti, Percy –Dijo con una gravedad que no admitía réplicas. Arthur Weasley en raras ocasiones había hablado en ese tono de voz con sus hijos, pero cuando lo hacía todos sabían que era mejor sentarse y escuchar. Y eso fue lo que, a pesar de todo, Percy hizo –No creemos que tu actitud sea la mejor para un hombre de tu edad y sí, me he interesado por ti y he preguntado a la señorita Munch por tus avances, pero ella no me ha querido contar nada.

-No me lo puedo creer –Murmuró el joven, atónito ante las palabras de su padre. Él ya sabía que tanto Arthur como Molly tenían un ojo constantemente puesto sobre él, pero nunca imaginó que fueran a reconocerlo tan claramente –No puede ser verdad.

-Pues lo es. No sabemos qué te pasa y tampoco si tus sesiones terapéuticas están sirviendo de algo, pero ya estamos hartos de verte así.

-¿Así?

-Apático, gruñón, solitario. Pareces un viejo ogro –Arthur torció el gesto y luego sonrió –Y no está bien que un Weasley esté de mal humor todo el tiempo.

Percy suspiró, intentando conservar la calma. De verdad que no podía creerlo, pero tampoco consentir que lo trataran como a un niño. Eso era demasiado. Sus padres se extralimitaban todo el tiempo con todo el mundo, pero odiaba cuando le tocaba a él convertirse en el blanco de sus desvelos.

-Yo no soy un… -A Percy le costaba un inmenso trabajo hablar. Estaba demasiado enfadado –Un viejo ogro. No puedes pretender que esté todo el día gastando bromas. Tengo responsabilidades, un empleo y un montón de cosas que hacer. Estoy perfectamente y no pienso disculparme por ser un hombre serio.

-Está bien. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer, pero sigo pensando que deberías dedicarte a no hacer nada de vez en cuando. Te hace falta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Percy llegó de muy mal humor al despacho de Audrey. Desde que hablara con su padre había estado casi intratable y la sanadora no tardó ni dos segundos en darse cuenta de que no sería una reunión fácil. Observó a Percy desde su mesa mientras se sentaba en el diván y bufaba un par de veces. Después, alzó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que él dijera algo. Ni siquiera la había saludado.

-¿Qué? –Se quejó él al sentirse observado. No se había dado cuenta de que no estaba siendo educado, pero él también tenía derecho a comportarse de forma inadecuada algunas veces.

-¿Va todo bien?

-No lo sé. Supongo que sí. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Veo que volvemos a llamarnos de usted –Comentó ella levantándose y acomodándose a su lado.

-Por supuesto. De hecho, considero que fue un error comenzar a tutearnos en la fiesta. ¿No lo cree? Nuestra relación es meramente profesional, después de todo.

Percy esperaba que ella le diera la razón, básicamente porque estaba convencido de que la tenía, por lo que le sorprendió que Audrey chasqueara la lengua y negara casi de forma imperceptible con la cabeza.

-¿No está de acuerdo conmigo, señorita Munch?

-No. En realidad me sentí muy cómoda tuteándole, pero si lo prefiere volveremos a las antiguas formas.

-Pero el tuteo no es… -Percy no sabía muy bien cómo terminar esa frase. Audrey lo miraba con curiosa intensidad y conseguía ponerlo algo nervioso –Lo correcto es mostrarnos respetuosos el uno con el otro. El tuteo es…

-No creo que se sea menos respetuoso al llamar a una persona por su nombre en lugar de utilizar su apellido, pero como ya le dije no supone ningún problema para mí.

-A mí tampoco me supone ningún problema –Percy se incorporó. Algo en el tono de voz casi condescendiente de esa mujer le había molestado. Tenía la sensación de que le había hablado como si estuviera ante un niño pequeño y eso era algo que no podía soportar –Si prefiere que nos tuteemos, lo haremos.

-Ya le he dicho que no me importa, señor Weasley.

-¡Llámame Percy, por Merlín!

Percy sabía que debía haberse puesto un poco rojo porque respiraba como un animal salvaje y las orejas le ardían, pero no le importó. Era mucho peor la sensación de derrota que le había invadido de repente. Algo le decía que Audrey Munch acababa de ganarle una pequeña batalla y la idea no le resultaba agradable en absoluto.

-Perfecto entonces, Percy –Audrey sonrió e hizo un par de anotaciones en su bloc de notas. A Percy le hubiera gustado saber qué era lo que escribía, pero dudaba mucho que ella le dejara averiguarlo alguna vez -¿Podemos empezar con nuestras no-conversaciones sobre tus inexistentes problemas de comportamiento?

Percy frunció el ceño. Hasta un idiota podría darse cuenta de que esa mujer estaba siendo sarcástica y llegó a la conclusión de que el día no estaba yendo nada bien. Primero, su padre se entrometía en su vida privada, después Audrey conseguía que prácticamente la obligara a tutearla y, por último, esas insinuaciones sobre su estado mental. A él no le pasaba absolutamente nada. Estaba muy bien, gracias.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema –Masculló, recostándose otra vez y arrugando la nariz.

-Por supuesto que no. –Y otra vez su voz resultó insoportable e irónica.

-¡No lo tengo!

-Ya he dicho que no. Estás un poco susceptible hoy.

Percy suspiró y procuró no darle una mala contestación que demostrara que, efectivamente, estaba a punto de estallar. Ni siquiera necesitaba un buen estímulo para hacerlo, sólo estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

-Tú piensas que tengo… -Percy tragó saliva antes de terminar la frase, como si hablar le costara un gran esfuerzo –Problemas.

-Vamos, Percy. Todos los tenemos y la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera son importantes.

-Pero tú crees que los míos sí lo son.

Audrey no contestó. Ni siquiera hizo falta, porque cuando agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior Percy supo que sí había algo preocupante dentro de su cabeza.

-Dímelo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que crees que me pasa. Tengo derecho a saberlo.

-No hay nada que tenga que decirte, Percy. Tú te has negado a hablar conmigo sobre lo que te ocurre, así que mis conclusiones sobre ti son personales. No puedes pedirme que te trate como sanadora.

-Pues trátame como si no lo fueras.

-Percy…

-Quiero saberlo –Percy se incorporó otra vez, apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y miró fijamente los ojos de Audrey –Quiero saber qué piensas de mí.

Audrey sostuvo su mirada. Durante un par de segundos el mundo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer, hasta que la voz de la mujer resonó en la habitación y alcanzó sus oídos con una intensidad que lo hizo estremecer.

-Creo que podrías ser infinitamente más feliz si no estuvieras sentimentalmente bloqueado.

Percy se tomó su tiempo para asimilar esas palabras y luego llegó a la conclusión de que, al igual que su padre, estaba equivocada. Él no estaba bloqueado en ningún sentido y así quiso decírselo a Audrey, pero ella siguió hablando, mirándolo aún a los ojos y rodeando una de sus manos con las propias, como si efectivamente no fuera su psicomaga. Como si fuera una amiga y quisiera ofrecerle apoyo.

-Creo que la guerra te hizo tanto daño como al resto de nosotros, pero que en algún momento decidiste que no permitirías que nadie se diera cuenta de eso. Quizá, porque querías ayudar a los demás a salir adelante mostrándote más fuerte que el resto, o quizá para protegerte a ti mismo. Eso no importa. La cuestión es que ese silencio y esa fortaleza ficticia han levantado una barrera a tu alrededor que necesitas derribar para conseguir seguir con tu vida.

Percy contuvo la respiración un segundo y no pensó. No podía hacerlo.

-Creo que te refugias en tu trabajo para no tener que hablar ni recordar. Estás agotado y por eso te muestras irritable. Te aíslas del resto para que nadie vea que el pasado aún te duele y porque no quieres reconocer que te afecta tanto como al principio.

Percy suspiró. Debería enfadarse con Audrey por decirle esas cosas, pero no podía hacerlo. Porque, a pesar de todo, ella tenía razón.

-Necesitas hablar con alguien, Percy. Jamás diré que debas hacerlo conmigo, pero debes descargar todo el dolor que llevas dentro o algún día explotarás y habrá consecuencias. Puedes creerme. Lo he visto muchas veces.

Percy siguió mirándola unos pocos segundos más, hasta que agitó la cabeza y se apartó de ella. Hubiera querido salir corriendo, pero afortunadamente no lo hizo. No podía dejar que Audrey viera que sus palabras le habían afectado más de lo que cabría esperar, así que dio un par de paseos por la habitación y terminó por sacar un pergamino y una pluma.

-¿Te importa que termine un par de informes? –Preguntó sin mirarla, sonando frío, impersonal.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Bien. Gracias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Percy llegó a casa cerca de las diez de la noche. Había estado escribiendo cartas hasta que se dio cuenta de lo muchísimo que le dolía la espalda y decidió que era hora de tomarse un descanso. No había visto a mucha gente ni en el Ministerio ni en el Callejón Diagón y cuando cerró la puerta de su apartamento sólo le apetecía comer algo ligero, darse un baño caliente y meterse en la cama.

Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde. El señor Benedict normalmente se encargaba de echarlo de la oficina junto al resto de sus compañeros y por eso Percy se las apañaba para estar en el baño cuando llegaba el final de la jornada laboral; de esa forma, podía quedarse un poco más sin que nadie le molestara. Lo que no era normal era que en cinco días sólo hubiera pasado unas pocas horas en su apartamento. Había trabajado tanto que casi no tenía nada que hacer y su madre había podido estar muy feliz porque Percy había ido a visitarla todos los días excepto aquel. Si Percy se presentaba en La Madriguera a esas horas, a sus padres podría darles algo.

Percy debía reconocer que quitarse los zapatos y la corbata siempre era un alivio. Estaba convencido de que pasear en pantuflas por el Ministerio no era algo adecuado por más que lo deseara, y que la corbata era algo imprescindible si se llevaba traje por más que la odiara, así que cargaba con ambas cosas. Nunca en casa, claro. En casa se quitaba la chaqueta y los pantalones de cortes elegantes y tejidos todo lo caros que podía permitirse y se enfundaba un pijama de lana y unas zapatillas de cuadros escoceses que le hacían parecer un adolescente porque le encantaba comprárselos varias tallas grandes. Era molesto cuando intentaba hacerse un sándwich, sobre todo las mangas de su enorme pijama, pero le gustaba hacerlo.

Percy se detuvo mientras untaba mantequilla en un trozo de pan blanco. Le gustaba hacer aquello. Noche tras noche, siempre lo mismo y siempre sintiendo la misma satisfacción. No supo por qué, pero las palabras de Audrey Munch volvieron a su mente y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Ella dijo que se escudaba en su trabajo para huir de todo lo demás, su padre le dijo que debía hacer más cosas aparte de trabajar y Percy intentó buscar alguna actividad que le hiciera disfrutar y descubrió que sus momentos de ocio se limitaban a aquello. A ponerse el pijama y hacerse un bocadillo.

Era deprimente. No. Era triste. Su vida era su trabajo y no siempre le había importado. En realidad ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que Audrey no se lo dijo abiertamente. Pero tenía razón prácticamente en todo lo que había dicho. Incluso en la parte que trataba sobre querer apartar el dolor. Y no es que Percy hubiera pretendido hacerse el fuerte después de la guerra, simplemente lo había sido. Había estado demasiado ocupado procurando evitar que sus padres y hermanos se hundieran, que se había olvidado que él también tenía motivos para llorar. Tantos o incluso más que los demás.

Percy miró las yemas de sus dedos, manchadas con mantequilla y, entonces, pasó. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, el aire comenzó a faltarle y todos los músculos de su cuerpo entraron en tensión. El rostro sonriente de Fred muerto irrumpió en su cabeza de pronto y Percy hubiera jurado que el corazón acababa de parársele. No entendía por qué pensaba en él precisamente esa noche, después de tanto tiempo intentando olvidar todo lo ocurrido, y tal vez por eso se sintió tan estúpido. Tanto, que logró controlar sus emociones y concentrarse de nuevo en el sándwich. Desgraciadamente, un segundo después recordó quién le había enseñado a untar la mantequilla y se vio obligado a sentarse, abrumado e inquieto.

Algunas veces Percy pensaba en Fred. Había sido su hermano y aún estaba George, tan parecido a él que algunas veces podía olvidar que Fred estaba muerto, pero casi nunca pensaba en ella. La noche de la fiesta en el Ministerio la recordó brevemente, pero entonces había tenido a Audrey cerca para volver a enterrarla en el rincón más olvidado de su memoria. Esa noche, sin embargo, estaba solo y no pudo hacer nada por evitar que Penny volviera a sus recuerdos. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo muchísimo que la quiso hasta que murió.

El sollozo escapó de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta. Percy se estremeció considerablemente cuando se escuchó y se cubrió la boca con las manos intentando que ese instante de debilidad no volviera a repetirse, pero no pudo. Al primer sollozo siguieron otros muchos que llegaron acompañados de lágrimas y recuerdos dolorosos.

Audrey Munch había tenido razón en una cosa. Esa noche Percy explotó y no logró dejar de llorar hasta que, rendido por el cansancio, se quedó dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tiene mala cara, Weasley. ¿Por qué no se va a casa?

Si el señor Benedict se había dado cuenta de que tenía mal aspecto, Percy debía estar realmente horrible. De hecho, se sentía horrible. Apenas había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche porque cuando se dormía tenía pesadillas y cuando se despertaba no podía dominar las lágrimas. Le hubiera gustado quedarse en la cama para intentar descansar un poco, pero el deber volvió a ser lo primero en su vida y llegó al Ministerio tan puntual como siempre. Blanco como un muerto y estremecedoramente ojeroso, pero puntual.

Percy miró a su jefe y negó con la cabeza. Él hombre no era de los que insistían, así que se encogió de hombros y se fue directo a su despacho. Percy suspiró y descubrió que no solo estaba agotado; también le dolía la cabeza porque no podía dejar de pensar en la guerra, en Fred, en Penny y en la noche infernal que había pasado. Cerró los ojos un momento, procurando alejar la neblina que empezaba a cubrir su visión, y le dio un largo sorbo a su tercer café de la mañana. Uno de sus compañeros lo miró entre curioso y preocupado, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada. Percy no era muy bueno con las relaciones personales. Sólo hablaba con los otros cuando el trabajo lo requería.

A Percy no le gustaba sentirse como esa mañana. No sólo se encontraba mal físicamente, sino que algo en su interior parecía haberse quebrado. Los pensamientos que tanto había tratado de encerrar ahora paseaban libres por ahí y se sentía vulnerable y tan solo que tenía que importarle necesariamente. La soledad casi siempre le había agradado, pero no esa mañana. Esa mañana se asfixiaba y, por eso, se puso en pie y salió del departamento sin mediar palabra. Si alguien le miró con extrañeza no le importó. Sabía perfectamente dónde iba y con quién quería hablar. Necesitaba desahogarse y ella era la única persona que podía ayudarle, la única que nunca podría decirle a nadie que Percy Weasley era un hombre débil.

No se molestó en llamar a la puerta del despacho de Audrey Munch, como tampoco se molestó en disculparse con las personas a las que había empujado durante su carrera hasta ese sitio. Cuando entró en la habitación y comprobó que la sanadora estaba ocupada con un paciente –un tipo anciano al que Percy no había visto en su vida- se dio cuenta de que debía parecer un estúpido e intentó rectificar. Estaba totalmente rojo, pero su rubor se intensificó cuando Audrey lo miró de forma casi reprobadora.

-Percy. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Yo… No. Siento… Será mejor que me vaya.

Se dio media vuelta. Hubiera querido salir corriendo, pero a la vista de las consecuencias optó por caminar haciendo gala de la poca dignidad que le quedaba. No obstante, no llegó muy lejos. Cuando apenas había doblado la esquina más cercana, sintió una mano en su brazo y escuchó la voz de Audrey a su espalda.

-Percy, espera. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí… -Percy respiraba agitadamente, incapaz de dominarse más allá de lo que había conseguido hasta ese instante. Apretó los ojos y, al abrirlos, los fijó en los de ella. No quería tener que pedir ayuda, pero su mirada lo decía todo por él –No… No lo sé.

Percy estaba seguro de que no se había explicado en absoluto, pero Audrey le sonrió con algo que se parecía mucho a la comprensión y lo guió suavemente de vuelta a su despacho. Aún no le había soltado el brazo y era tan agradable que casi daba miedo.

-Creo que podré arreglarlo para adelantar nuestra reunión. ¿Te apetece?

-Yo… No sé si quiero…

-Tengo un sudoku nuevo. Es increíblemente complicado y el señor Paris no me ayuda en absoluto. Espera aquí un segundo y me libraré de él.

Le guiñó un ojo. Percy sintió el brazo extrañamente vacío cuando ella lo soltó y, aunque no acertó a comprender cómo ocurrió exactamente, la echó de menos durante el par de minutos que permaneció solo en el pasillo. Quizá porque ella acababa de ver a un Percy que a Percy no le gustaba en absoluto y no había hecho ningún comentario sobre ello.

El anciano salió finalmente y observó a Percy con cierta indiferencia, lo que fue un alivio. El brujo quiso irse entonces, pero Audrey estuvo a su lado antes de que pudiera actuar y prácticamente lo obligó a entrar en su despacho. No le pidió a Percy que tomara asiento; se limitó a ofrecerle un vaso de limonada fresca y a ocupar su lugar habitual. El joven se dejó caer en el diván y se bebió el refresco de un trago, sintiendo la necesidad de beber un poco más. Sabía que Audrey sacaba la bebida de un pequeño mueble bajo su mesa. Normalmente era agua, pero la limonada estaba deliciosa. La sanadora había sido lo suficiente suspicaz para saber exactamente qué necesitaba beber.

-El otro día dijiste que crees que estoy sentimentalmente bloqueado –Dijo Percy dos tragos de limonada más tarde.

-Eso dije, sí –Audrey abrió su bloc, pero no le dio tiempo a sacar la pluma. Percy la detuvo con un gesto firme pero amable.

-Hoy no. También dijiste que tus conclusiones sobre mí no son profesionales. No quiero que escribas sobre esto.

-Está bien –Audrey sonrió y dejó el cuadernillo sobre su escritorio –Tienes razón. Pero debes decirme a qué te refieres exactamente con _esto_.

Percy sonrió. La pregunta de Audrey era muy graciosa. Ella conocía perfectamente la respuesta, pero quería oírselo decir. Si eso no era terapia, no sabía que otra cosa podía ser.

-Esta es la primera vez que vengo a verte voluntariamente.

-Cierto, aunque dudo mucho que alguien te obligara en todas las ocasiones anteriores. No pareces la clase de hombre que se deja intimidar por nadie. Siempre he pensado que más que por la opinión del señor Benedict o del Ministro, estás aquí porque realmente quieres estar.

-Yo no necesitaba ayuda…

-Eso era lo que te repetía tu parte consciente, pero tu subconsciente aceptó la situación convencida de que, quizá, las cosas podrían mejorar un poco. ¿No te parece?

-No lo sé –Percy se encogió de hombros –Yo no soy de los que saben escuchar a su subconsciente. De hecho, me paso la mitad del tiempo intentando mantenerlo a raya.

-¿Y qué pretendes al hacer eso?

-Encontrar un poco de calma.

Audrey afirmó quedamente con la cabeza. Percy parecía haber aceptado –a su manera- que necesitaba ayuda. Ese era el primer paso para que ella pudiera hacer correctamente su trabajo.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy bloqueado? –Inquirió él antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

-¿Por qué crees tú que lo creo?

-Porque me esfuerzo por mostrarme más fuerte de lo que soy. Y porque hay cosas sobre las que no quiero hablar. Cosas sobre las que nunca he hablado con nadie. –Audrey sonrió satisfecha y Percy se sintió aliviado. Fue un poco raro, pero eso no evitó que se sincerara un poco con esa chica –Antes había una persona con la que podía desahogarme, alguien que me escuchaba y que nunca me juzgó. Ni siquiera cuando merecía que lo hiciera.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién era esa persona?

-Ya lo has hecho.

-¿Y no vas a contestarme?

Durante un segundo, Percy se planteó la posibilidad de no hacerlo, hasta que comprendió que lo necesitaba y las palabras surgieron solas de sus labios. Era increíblemente fácil hablar con Audrey una vez que había empezado.

-Penny.

-¿Penny?

-Penélope Clearwater. Quizá la recuerdes. De Hogwarts. Fue prefecta de Ravenclaw.

-Pelo castaño y ojos negros. Simpática y permisiva. Lista como un demonio.

Percy sonrió. Audrey acababa de dar una descripción exacta sobre Penny. Era bueno saber que alguien más podía acordarse de ella, que no estaba completamente muerta.

-No pensé que fueras a saber quién era ella.

-Me ayudó un par de veces con los deberes de Aritmancia. No era mi mejor asignatura y nos sentábamos bastante juntas en la biblioteca. De hecho, tú mismo solías sentarte con ella muchas veces, aunque dudo que te percataras de mi presencia –Audrey hizo una pequeña pausa. Parecía estar pensando en el siguiente paso a dar y tardó unos segundos en decidirse –Tú la querías. ¿Verdad?

A Percy la pregunta le pilló desprevenido. Por supuesto había esperado que la psicomaga quisiera saber cosas sobre su relación con Penny, pero no pensó que fuera a ser tan directa. Y. ¿Qué podía contestar? Por supuesto que había querido a Penny. Aún la quería y por eso dolía tanto que, poco a poco, fuera olvidando detalles sobre ella, como el suave aroma a lilas que solía desprender o el tono dulce de su voz.

-Fuimos novios durante muchos años –Dijo, sin responder directamente. Tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera –Desde Hogwarts hasta…

Se interrumpió bruscamente. Hasta que la detuvieron por ser de origen _muggle_, la llevaron a Azkaban y dejaron que se muriera de hambre y frío. Hasta entonces habían estado juntos y hasta mucho después Percy había seguido enamorado de ella.

-Ahora sólo es un nombre escrito en una losa –Prosiguió Percy –Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría contarle, pero supongo que ya es tarde.

-Lo lamento mucho, Percy.

Audrey no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos ni un solo instante. Había algo tranquilizador en sus irises, algo que atraía la atención de Percy y conseguía dejar su mente en blanco. Observándola se dio cuenta de que volvía a tener el pelo repleto de horquillas –con forma de estrella en esa ocasión. Y que tenía los ojos castaños plagados de pintitas verdosas.

-Lo único que pude hacer por ella fue llevar su cuerpo a su familia. Al menos tuvo un entierro digno. No todos corrieron la misma suerte.

-¿Sueles visitar su tumba a menudo?

Percy no terminó de comprender a qué venía esa cuestión, pero decidió que era mejor contestar. Seguramente Audrey actuaba con algún propósito.

-En realidad no he vuelto a ir desde su funeral. Dudo que a sus padres les haga gracia verme por allí. La última vez que los vio culpaban a la magia de lo que le pasó a su hija.

-Es una reacción normal entre los _muggles_. Muchos de los que han perdido a sus familiares creen que si no hubieran resultado ser magos o brujas ahora seguirían vivos.

-¿Acaso no tienen parte de razón? SI Penny hubiera sido una _muggle_ más no la habrían perseguido y ahora estaría bien.

Audrey sonrió con cierto grado de tristeza. Había escuchado esa afirmación muchas veces y, aunque en parte era cierta, nadie podría estar seguro de lo que hubiese pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

-O quizá Penny habría sido una de los miles de _muggles_ que murieron en la guerra, eso no puedes saberlo. Lo que sí es cierto es que no la hubieras conocido si ella no hubiera sido una bruja. ¿Eso hubiese sido mejor?

Percy suspiró. Había sido feliz con Penny, tenía muchísimos recuerdos que lo demostraban, pero la había perdido y eso era horrible. Pero no podría haber renunciado a conocerla. Fue una de las mejores cosas que le pasaron en su vida.

-El pasado debe dejarse atrás, Percy. Es bueno recordar a nuestros seres queridos, pero las experiencias pasadas, incluso las pérdidas sufridas, deben servirnos para crecer como personas. No podemos permanecer estancados por miedo. Debemos enfrentar nuestros temores y sentimientos y seguir adelante. Y eso es precisamente lo que no has hecho tú. Al intentar borrar la guerra de tu mente, has impedido tu crecimiento personal.

Percy pensó en aquello. Sabía que Audrey tenía razón en todo, siempre lo había sabido, pero hasta ese día no había estado preparado para luchar contra todo eso. Quizá ahora pudiera empezar a estarlo.

-No es fácil.

-Por supuesto que no lo es, sobre todo para alguien tan reservado como tú. Pero necesitas hablar, Percy. Y yo estoy dispuesta a escucharte, incluso fuera de este despacho.

El brujo entornó los ojos, nuevamente sorprendido por las palabras de Audrey. Y no sólo por las palabras, sino por la forma que tuvo de mirarlo mientras las pronunciaba.

-¿Fuera de aquí? Eso no suena muy profesional –Afirmó casi con sorna.

-Quizá no lo sea, pero no debemos olvidar que ahora mismo no soy tu psicomaga. De hecho, no lo he sido en ningún momento.

-Entonces. ¿Qué eres exactamente?

-No lo sé –Audrey sonrió con cierta condescendencia -¿Qué es una persona que te ofrece su apoyo, te escucha y te ayuda en todo lo que puede?

Percy reflexionó unos segundos. Conocía perfectamente la respuesta.

-Yo diría que alguien que hace eso es un amigo.

-Eso es.

Se miraron a los ojos. Amigos. Percy no había tenido muchos de esos a lo largo de su vida, pero aún conservaba a la mayoría de ellos. Y es que cuando Percy hacía amistad con alguien, dicha amistad era para siempre. A pesar de que saberse amigo de Audrey le había pillado desprevenido, estaba seguro de que podrían seguir siéndolo durante mucho tiempo. Le agradaba esa mujer. Quizá al principio había intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que no le gustaba tratar con ella, pero las –escasas- conversaciones que habían mantenido le habían mostrado a una chica amable, lista y con cierto sentido del humor.

-¿Dónde está ese sudoku? –Dijo Percy al cabo de unos segundos de silencio. Audrey alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Exijo saber la verdad.

-¿La verdad? ¿Sobre qué?

-Tú no resolviste el sudoku de aquella revista. ¿Cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Percy sabía que se le notaba mucho que estaba mintiendo, pero le pareció que se había mostrado lo suficientemente ofendido –Fue fácil.

-¡Claro! –Audrey se levantó, fue hasta su escritorio y regresó con otra revista _muggles_ entre manos –Pues haz este. Aquí. Conmigo.

Percy supuso que se había metido en problemas, pero pudo coger la revista, una pluma y fingir que intentaba encontrar los números que rellenaban los huecos –que eran muchos, por cierto. Finalmente, un instante después se dio por vencido y se enfrentó a la risita burlona de la bruja.

-Está bien. No sé cómo hacer una cosa de esas. Fue mi padre el que encontró la solución aquella vez.

-¡Lo sabía! Todo el mundo sabe que Arthur Weasley es el mejor haciendo sudokus en todo el Ministerio. Estoy convencida de que si se presentara a un campeonato _muggles_, ganaría.

-¿Todos saben que es el mejor?

-En serio, Percy. ¿Dónde has estado metido todo este tiempo?

-Creo que en mi despacho.

-Pues me parece que es un buen momento para salir de allí.

-Sí –Percy sonrió y se recostó en el diván –Me parece que sí.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

_A pesar de que soy una firme seguidora del Percy/Penny, me ha gustado adentrarme un poquito en el Percy/Audrey. No han llegado a nada romántico –aún- pero todos sabemos cómo acaba la historia. ¿No?_

_Un saludo._


End file.
